1. Field of the disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to point cloud processing, and more particularly to a system and method for constructing a triangular mesh surface of a point cloud.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a mesh of a point cloud of an object can be triangular, quadrangular or polygonal, among which a triangular mesh approximate (both locally and globally) the object with the highest-accuracy. Delaunay is a technique to construct a triangular mesh surface of the point cloud. Even though Delaunay discloses how to construct the triangular mesh surface, however it needs to perform many calculations. As a result, it is difficult, complex and time-consuming to offer a solution to overcome the above problem.